The answer's blowing in the wind
by girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed
Summary: This is just a one-shot but i like it and so please review and tell me what you think! All original and it is slightly weird i guess but i just want some feedback.


**OK, this is just a story i had to write for my English so i hope you like it! I might do a sequel if i get a good response though!**

The answer's blowing in the wind

The view was beautiful. Some people would say it still is beautiful, gorgeous even. But I think that until almost a minute ago, it was beautiful. We are at a lake. Clear blue waters reflecting the almost clear sky. The clouds were like skid marks on a road, annoying, yet they were good, they could hide secrets, magical lands and fairy tales or maybe even death and destruction. Bad things too. My friend Owen said that they added to the view.

The snow-capped mountains disappeared into those clouds, their reflections rippling on the water's surface. We stood on the rocky shore, just enjoying the last few minutes that the lake would still remain for. Absolutely beautiful, a water spout in the middle of the lake signalling its end. But that was then, it's different now.

I guess it started with the phone call. A man ringing to tell us where to meet him. Us, the gang. Me, Aoife, short, long blond hair, smart. Nicknamed the green-eyed monster. Phoenix, medium height, spiky brown hair, my boyfriend. Owen, tall, short brown hair, annoying. Tia, short, spiky black hair, pale hyper, Phoenix's sister, my best friend. Saoirse, medium height, long blond hair, clever, my twin, Owen's girlfriend.

Before I tell you what happened, understand that we had no choice; it's our job to meet people like David- stupid beefy, powerful, rich. We're on loan to anyone that will pay. We do jobs for them. Illegal, dangerous jobs. The man who rang, David, he was different. Clever, powerful, the mastermind behind the operation. Well David, tall, thin, piercing blue eyes, he told us to meet him in Iceland. He didn't say exactly where, just Iceland. We had never been to Iceland before so we were excited. It was new and it was an adventure. We thought that new discoveries and adventures would bring happiness and love. We thought that they brought people together. We forget how easily people can be torn apart. How easily death and sickness can be caused by unknown elements. We let down our guard and now we shall pay for it.

The man, David, he told us that we had to find a certain artefact that was most likely to be found on the shores of a hidden Icelandic lake. An adventure, he told us. A journey of discovery, he wanted us to 'venture into the unknown'. Well, it was in a way. To get to this lake we had to climb mountains, avoid tectonic plates and try not to fall into volcanoes. Well that's what David said. We asked him what the artefact looked like but he just said that we would now it when we saw it. I guess we did in a way. We had to travel to this lake in the dead of night. Owen was very pleased with this; he called it a night of discovery.

We travelled for god knows how long and we still hadn't reached our destination. Yet before I go on I have to ask you something, do you believe in miracles, magic and the totally unbelievable? I never did but then the lake just appeared, whether it was because we wanted it to so much or maybe it was just by luck but the lake just appeared in front or us. It was truly beautiful. I realised then why it was called the hidden lake. Unless for whatever reason you saw it, you would never know it existed! I wonder now if the lake is still hidden, whether anyone can see it.

I hope it is still hidden so anyone as twisted as you are and probably the rest of the world is like you, I hope it is hidden for your sake. If you managed to find whatever causes it to be hidden I don't know what would happen. It would be terrible, even more so than it is now! A world where everyone has to fight all the time, were you are afraid to sleep because your nightmares could be used against you. I don't have much time left to tell you why you must stop, not that you would listen.

We got to the lake and it was beautiful, it looked like an angel carved it. An angel that must've walked the earth. Yet isn't it ironic that the only angel that has ever waked the earth, the brightest, the only one that could've made such perfection, was Lucifer, who fell through the sky, burning all the way to hell. Do you think yourself an angel while others proclaim you a devil?

Were you the one who destroyed the lake? Because it was beautiful, but now it's not the same. Not just in looks but the way it feels. And at the end of the day, I've worked it out, I've realised that everything changes. Everything needs to change to move on. But not this, it should stayed perfect till the end of time. You say that the message of the universe is death. You say that everything dies, but what happens after that? Life, new growth. Small but all mighty. You failed to factor this into your plan. Survival, one word that everyone understands. Surviving after great tragedies, great disasters and unmentionable sadness, everything carries on. You will never be able to stop that. Admit you are wrong and it won't help. You have done and said all you can ever say. You have destroyed enough so stop it.

But you didn't. You carried on destroying and taking life till you had only one more life to take, your own. You destroyed people, friends, families, my friends and my family. And as you took the last life, you could hear one word whispered on the wind…

Why?

**Please review! It would make my day! If you all really like it there may be more to it but i am not sure!?**

**Eva**

**xxx**


End file.
